Dévoreur De Monde
by Lyabie
Summary: Sanji, qui déteste les insectes, abrite un parasite nommé Dévoreur de Monde. Et ce parasite a des conséquences sur son caractère; à cause de lui il aime ce qu'au fond il déteste le plus. Alors que se passe-t-il si on éradique la petite bête ? Zoro x Sanji
1. Eradication

**Pairing :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Yaoi – Romance

**Résumé : **Sanji déteste par-dessus tout les insectes, alors pour lui, abriter un parasite nommé Dévoreur de Monde sous sa peau, c'est l'horreur ! Plus particulièrement quand ce parasite a des conséquences sur son caractère : à cause de lui il aime ce qu'au fond il déteste le plus. Alors, que va-t-il se passer si on éradique la petite bête ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note 1 :** Cette histoire se fera en peu de parties (2 ou 3). Je tiens à prévenir, elle n'est pas dans l'esprit de One Piece. Vous n'allez pas vous tordre de rire en la lisant, j'ai essayé d'écrire, pour une fois, dans un esprit sérieux. J'étais d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je pense que ça se ressent ... Mais non, ne partez pas en courant ! C'est pas du angst non plus :p

**Note 2 :** Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que les personnages sont OCC ... Ils le sont mais c'est dans le contexte de l'histoire ... Enfin à vous de juger ! Et il y a un peu de spoil, car cette histoire se passe après la séparation des 2 ans, mais rien de bien méchant.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Dévoreur de Monde**

**Partie 1 : Eradication**

Tony Tony Chopper était le plus innocent dans l'équipage des Mugiwara, c'était indéniable. Il était aussi le plus mignon de tous et tout le monde se sentait obligé d'être gentil avec lui. Même Roronoa Zoro, celui surnommé « le démon » était tendre avec lui et le considérait comme un petit frère. C'était pour dire.

Mais après tout, qui ne craquerait pas devant ses grands yeux et sa petite truffe bleue ? Et puis le bruit de ses coussinets lorsqu'il marchait était parfaitement craquant.

De plus, on pouvait qualifier Chopper de « bon médecin ». Il avait de nombreuses fois aidé ses amis et empêché des situations de devenir catastrophiques. Alors quand on voyait la prime que la marine lui avait attribuée, on avait envie de crier injustice ! 50 pauvres Berrys ! Le petit renne en méritait évidemment plus.

Chopper avait donc décidé qu'il devait devenir plus fort. Pour que sa prime augmente mais aussi pour mieux pouvoir protéger ses nakama. Pendant les deux dernières années qu'il avait passées séparé de son équipage, il s'était longuement entrainé. Physiquement, il était devenu plus fort mais il avait surtout étudié. Il avait amélioré ses Rumble Balls, créé de nouveaux médicaments, découvert de nouvelles plantes et apprit à soigner et reconnaitre un nombre conséquent de nouvelles maladies.

Aujourd'hui, le cadet des Mugiwara était fier de lui. Certes, il devait encore s'améliorer, mais son niveau le rendait heureux. Bien entendu, les compliments de ses amis ne le touchaient pas du tout.

Alors que l'équipage quittait l'île des hommes poissons, le médecin de bord s'interrogeait sur le cas du cuisinier. Ok, Sanji aimait les femmes et leurs corps. Ok, il avait toujours rêvé de voir des sirènes mais perdre tellement de sang par le nez qu'il avait failli en mourir, c'était grave. Une maladie se cachait forcément derrière.

Chopper avait donc feuilleté tous ses livres de médecine à la recherche d'une maladie qui provoquerait ce genre de symptômes, mais rien. Pas un moindre indice. Le néant total. Même les maladies mentales ne parlaient pas d'une obsession aussi violente provoquant une perte massive de sang par les narines.

Le petit renne, assis sur la rambarde du bateau, regardant la mer et les poissons nager autour de lui, réfléchissait. C'était son devoir de soigner ses nakama, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il le devait, sinon à quoi auraient servies ces deux années loin de ses amis !

Au bout de longues réflexions, il descendit de la barrière d'un petit saut. Il venait de voir le blond sortir de sa cuisine, une clope au bec. Le médecin s'était décidé à l'ausculter, peut être trouverait-il ainsi un indice sur cette maladie inconnue qui touchait cet amateur de femmes.

- Hé, Sanji ! Suis-moi à l'infirmerie, il faut que je vérifie si tout va bien.

- Pas la peine. Je suis en pleine forme ! Et je dois bientôt m'occuper du repas pour cette bande d'affamés.

- Tu as perdu trop de sang pour que tout soit normal. Je dois t'ausculter !

Voyant que la boule de poils ne rigolait pas, le cuisinier haussa les épaules, balança sa clope par-dessus bord et mis ses mains dans ses poches, la suivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Peut-être que si tu ne fumais pas autant aussi … Tu sais, c'est mauvais pour tes poumons les cigarettes !

Sanji ne répondit rien. S'il n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne de nicotine, c'était ses nerfs qui trinquaient. Et à choisir entre ses poumons et ses nerfs, il prenait les deuxièmes.

A la demande du médecin, il retira la totalité de ses vêtements à l'exception près de son caleçon. Il s'assit sur le lit et frissonna, les profondeurs marines maintenaient la température basse, même à l'intérieur du bateau. Pour se réchauffer, il se frotta les bras, mais en vain.

Chopper s'assit sur son tabouret, pour être à la même hauteur que son patient et commença à l'ausculter.

Après avoir vérifié son pouls, sa température et sa tension, le médecin demanda à Sanji de se retourner. Il posa ses pates sur sa colonne vertébrale pour vérifier qu'elle soit bien droite, ce qui était le cas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, à peine au-dessus de la limite du caleçon, une légère tache bleutée. Ce qui ressemblait comme si m'éprendre à un bleu. Pourtant, lorsque le renne se pencha pour mieux l'observer, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit pousser un cri strident et tomber de son tabouret.

Sanji sursauta, se retourna et descendit du lit pour voir si tout allait bien pour le médecin, mais celui-ci était tombé dans les pommes.

Le cri strident avait résonné dans tout le bateau, inquiétant tous ses habitants. Ces derniers avaient accouru dans l'infirmerie, même Roronoa qui faisait alors sa sieste. Preuve supplémentaire pour dire que le bretteur considérait le médecin : il était prêt à se réveiller pour venir voir si tout allait bien pour le renne. Chose très surprenante qu'il ne ferait sûrement pour aucun autre membre de l'équipage.

Les Mugiwara, tombèrent donc en pénétrant la petite pièce sur un Sanji très peu vêtu et un Chopper dans les vapes.

- Sanji-san, qu'essayes-tu de faire à Chopper-san ? Yohohoho, rigola le squelette.

C'est vrai qu'on pouvait se méprendre sur la scène. Après tout, Sanji, en caleçon était penché au-dessus du médecin, au sol, dans une position assez équivoque.

- Je n'te savais pas ce genre de tendances, Ero-cook, lançant Zoro, moqueur.

Le blond se releva rapidement le rouge aux joues. Comment ses nakama pouvaient-ils croire qu'il avait essayé de coucher avec le médecin ? Certes, ce dernier était mignon, mais il n'était pas zoophile ! Il aimait les belles femmes, lui !

Ussop se précipita sur son ami pour l'allonger sur le lit et l'éloigner de cet obsédé de cuistot, le regardant suspicieusement, prêt à réagir s'il tentait une nouvelle approche.

- D'un côté, reprit le second du navire, c'est pas avec ce que tu as entre les jambes que tu vas lui faire peur !

- Au moins, j'ai quelque chose entre les jambes, moi ! Pas comme toi, espèce de marimo !

Sanji attrapa son vis à vis par le col de sa robe et le plaqua au mur, le seul sourcil visible froncé au maximum. Comment cette stupide algue pouvait elle s'en prendre à sa virilité ainsi ? Pour qui se prenait- il ?

- Tu veux vérifier ? lança alors Roronoa, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le blond n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'ils se reçurent tous deux un violent coup de poing de la part de la navigatrice.

- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ! Allé, ce n'est pas un spectacle ! Tout le monde dehors ! Et plus vite que ça !

L'équipage obéit donc devant la menace qu'était la rousse. Seul Chopper, toujours évanouit, Nami et Sanji restèrent dans la pièce.

- Il fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais que nous ne soyons que tous les deux, Nami-Swan ! Mon corps est à toi ! s'écria le blond, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un délicat coup de poing sur le crâne, y formant une deuxième bosse.

Il se rhabilla donc, déçu. Malgré les deux ans qui étaient passés, Nami n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir lui donner une chance. Et Robin non plus. Il soupira, se demandant si un jour il trouverait une jeune fille qui l'aimerait en retour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'accabler davantage sur son sort que Tony Tony se réveilla.

Le renne avait l'air alarmé. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens et, quand il eut remarqué Sanji, adossé à un des murs, il dit d'une voix stridente :

- Il faut un médecin ! Appelez un médecin !

Et après quelques secondes de réflexion :

- Mais c'est moi le médecin !

Nami posa alors une main sur son bras, lui intimant de se calmer, ce que le plus jeune fit avec quelques difficultés.

- Que se passe-t-il, Chopper ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Sanji ... Il ... Il ...

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez Sanji-kun ?

Il hocha la tête. Le blond regarda le médecin, d'un air interrogateur. Que se passait-il ? Il avait une maladie grave et incurable ? Il allait bientôt mourir ?

- Qu'est ... ce que j'ai ? (Il déglutit difficilement.)

- Un Dévoreur de Monde.

- Hein ! Le cri avait été poussé, en cœur, par les deux autres.

* * *

Les Mugiwara étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, dans un calme inquiétant et inhabituel chez eux. Tous les visages, soucieux, étaient tournés vers le médecin.

- Cook-san à un Dévoreur de Monde, c'est bien ça ? demanda Robin, toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

- Oui, répondit Chopper. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais n'est-ce pas quelque chose de rare ?

- Si ...

Et le silence revint. Au bout de quelques minutes, le principal concerné frappa la table de ses deux poings et dit :

- Bon ! Expliquez-nous ce que c'est à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai !

- Un Dévoreur de Monde est un parasite qui vit sous la peau des êtres vivants.

- Ah ... et j'ai une de ces bestioles sous ma peau ?

Le médecin hocha la tête et une grimaça de dégoût s'afficha sur les lèvres du cuisinier.

- Ça se mange ? interrogea le capitaine, pour savoir si cette conversation allait être intéressante ou non.

Il se reçut lui aussi un coup de poing sur le crâne. À force, Nami avait la main résistante !

- Et ... Qu'est-ce que ça entraîne ? demanda le cuistot.

- En fait, ces bestioles influent sur le caractère de leur hôte. Elles font en sorte qu'il aime par-dessus tout ce qu'au fond, l'hôte déteste le plus. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui a un dégoût pour la guerre, s'il attrape un dévoreur de monde, va adorer tuer. Ça peut entraîner des cas très graves !

- Et ... Tu peux m'en débarrasser ?

- Oui.

L'équipage au complet, sauf Robin, déjà au courant, Luffy, assommé et Zoro qui ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Sanji, soupira de soulagement.

- Mais ... Tu es en train de me dire que la chose que j'aime le plus, c'est seulement à cause de ce dévoreur de monde ?

- Oui ... Et vu la taille du tien, il vit depuis longtemps en toi. Donc c'est quelque chose que tu aimes depuis tout petit.

- La ... cuisine ?

Chopper ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, avant de la secouer négativement.

- Non, quelque chose que tu aimes avec encore plus de passion.

Le silence devint tout à coup lourd. Tout le monde avait compris où le médecin voulait en venir.

Zoro sourit de manière provocatrice. Tout ça était très drôle, selon lui. Franky, assis juste à côté de lui lui donna un coup de coude, mais le bretteur n'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant.

Personne ne dit rien, alors Roronoa, qui était impatient de voir la réaction de son rival, lâcha dans un rire :

- Les femmes !

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sanji se leva brutalement, provoquant la chute de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et quitta la pièce en courant. Choqué. Dès qu'il fut sur le pont, il alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira de longues bouffes de nicotine et autres produits nocifs pour la santé. Fumer tue, tout le monde le sait, mais sur le coup, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Quand il entendit un rire tonitruant s'échapper de la pièce qui venait de quitter, il se crispa d'avantage et shoota dans un pauvre tonneau qui n'avait rien demandé. Roronoa se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Il l'entendait encore rire. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle à sa situation ? Que toutes les chimères qu'étaient la beauté féminine, la délicatesse, le romantisme, auxquelles il s'était rattaché toutes ces années n'étaient dues qu'à un parasite ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était impossible. Il aimait les femmes démesurément, plus que tout. À cet instant, cet amour tellement puissant envers la gente féminine lui parut étrange, anormal. Il secoua la tête. Non, Chopper devait se tromper. Il aimait tellement les femmes ! C'était impossible autrement.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui venait le rejoindre. Avec les bruits de ses pâtes, il avait directement reconnu le médecin de bord.

- Sanji ... Murmura celui-ci.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais c'est le cas.

- ...

- Il va falloir le retirer, ce dévoreur de monde.

- On est obligé ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, au final ...

- Sanji. C'est un parasite. Il ruine lentement et sûrement ta santé.

- Et alors ? Je fume déjà, je ne suis pas à une bestiole près.

- ... Si ça se trouve, tu n'arriveras pas à réaliser ton rêve à cause de lui. Ne veux-tu pas découvrir All Blue ?

Pendant ces deux années, Tony Tony avait appris à être convaincant. Il savait à présent trouver les mots pour convaincre ses patients.

Sanji blêmit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait peur que sa vie change de tout au tout une fois cette bestiole retirée de son corps.

- Je ...

Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Le renne avait raison, il ne pouvait pas garder un parasite en lui. Pourtant son cœur battait étrangement et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, reprit le plus jeune. Demain, ça sera bien. Je vais tout préparer, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas une grosse opération, tu ne devrais pas avoir mal, ni de cicatrice.

Le blond hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. L'autre le laissa bientôt seul alors qu'il se rallumait une nouvelle cigarette.

Il se sentait étrange, mal. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il resta longtemps seul, sur le pont, à regarder les fonds marins et les diverses bestioles qui y vivaient.

Aussi longtemps qu'il resta accoudé à la barrière, il entendit se répéter dans sa tête, comme un écho, le rire moqueur de Roronoa.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement pour Sanji, qui, en plus de ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit, avait épuisé son stock de cigarettes. Heureusement pour lui, le Sunny Go avait émergé des profondeurs marines et se dirigeait vers une île où il pourrait sûrement en acheter.

Le temps était au beau fixe et les pirates avaient abandonné leurs pulls pour revêtir des vêtements plus légers.

Sanji cuisinait, essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

De quoi avait-il peur (car c'était bien la peur qui étreignait son cœur) ?

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de se battre, de mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger ses convictions, ses amis. Mais une simple opération, qui selon le médecin ne serait pas douloureuse et plutôt rapide, lui faisait pratiquement faire dans son pantalon.

En fait, ce qui inquiétait le coq n'était pas le scalpel qui allait passer sous sa peau pour déloger le parasite. Non, c'était ce que la perte du Dévoreur de Monde allait entraîner. Sa vie allait-elle vraiment changer radicalement ? Détestait-il réellement les femmes ? Pour lui, c'était totalement inconcevable. Pourquoi devrait-il détester d'aussi belles créatures ?

Il essaya de faire le vide en lui et se concentra sur son plat en cours de préparation. Au final, celui-ci eut un goût infâme. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sanji de rater un plat, mais ses nakama ne dirent rien, mangeant en silence. Luffy ne fit pas la différence et Zoro n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Dommage pour lui, il venait de perdre une occasion de se moquer de son rival. Chose qu'il faisait avec plus d'ardeur ces derniers temps ; il devenait presque méchant avec le blond.

Au final, ces deux ans de séparation les avaient fait changer. Alors qu'avant les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillaient continuellement sans méchanceté aucune, s'appréciant au fond, ce n'était plus le cas. Roronoa était devenu moqueur et provocateur avec l'autre. Le poussant plus loin dans ses retranchements, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire mal.

Robin avait bien évidemment remarqué ce manège. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête verte ? Zoro n'avait pourtant pas changé de comportement vis à vis des autres Mugiwara. Alors pourquoi avec Sanji, il paraissait tellement différent ?

Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, l'archéologue en était persuadée. Il fallait à présent comprendre quoi.

* * *

- Voilà, c'est fini, déclara solennellement Chopper.

Il posa un dernier bout de scotch pour maintenir le pansement dans le bas du dos de Sanji, à l'emplacement ou se trouvait précédemment la tâche bleue, indice de la présence du Dévoreur de Monde. Ce dernier reposait d'ailleurs sur la table de l'infirmerie, dans un bocal. La bestiole, qui ressemblait à un vert violet, mesurait presque 10 centimètres de long. Rien que de penser qu'il avait eu ça sous la peau pendant de longues années, Sanji en frémit de dégoût. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait les insectes ?

- Tu devrais rester un peu ici, pour te reposer au calme, dit le renne, tout en rangeant soigneusement son matériel.

En fait, le cuisinier n'avait pas spécialement besoin de se reposer. Ôter le parasite n'avait pris que dix minutes à peine. Le médecin avait dit ça pour préserver la santé mentale de son patient. Après tout, comment allait-il réagir en croisant les filles de l'équipage ? Détestait-il réellement les femmes à présent ?

Sanji s'allongea dans le lit, recouvrant son corps de la couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'infirmerie. Il s'y sentait bien, à l'abri.

C'est serein qu'il s'endormit, rattrapant les heures de sommeil qu'il avait manqué la nuit passée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sanji remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Assis sur un tabouret, à côté du lit, Zoro le fixait en silence. S'il n'avait pas eu l'œil ouvert et les sourcils légèrement froncés, on aurait cru qu'il dormait.

- Oi, marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

- Voir si tout allait pour toi, blondinette.

Blondinette. Un surnom que le bretteur n'utilisait pas avant. Un surnom qui énervait le dénommé. Un surnom qui rabaissait sa virilité. Comme s'il n'était pas un homme, comme s'il était une petite fille sans défense.

Le blond grogna et recouvrit son visage de la couverture, ne voulant plus voir son vis à vis. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il le détestait. Dès qu'il voyait son visage balafré et son sourire moqueur, il avait envie de le frapper. Dès qu'il entendait sa voix le critiquer, le rabaisser, il avait envie de lui faire avaler sa langue.

Alors oui, Roronoa Zoro était la dernière personne sur ce bateau qu'il voulait voir. Pourtant l'autre était venu le provoquer, lui chercher les poux, encore et encore.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- ...

- Tu me détestes, non ?

Malgré tout, le cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui aussi provoquer son rival. Il n'arrivait pas à simplement l'ignorer. Et au fond, il voulait comprendre pourquoi l'attitude de l'autre jeune homme avait tellement changé à son égard.

- Oui.

Sa voix était grave. Etrangement, ce simple mot fit se stopper un instant la respiration de Sanji. L'autre le détestait réellement, il ne s'en cachait même pas. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas vomir. Pourtant, à part ses doigts qui se resserrèrent plus fermement sur la couverture, il ne fit rien.

- Dégage, prononça difficilement le cuistot.

- Non.

- ...

- Tu ne veux même pas comprendre pourquoi je te déteste, blondinette ?

Encore ce surnom. Sanji du prendre de grandes bouffées d'air pour empêcher ses nerfs de lâcher. D'un coup, il se sentait énerver comme jamais, la rage montant progressivement en lui.

- Ou alors tu es tellement faible que tu as peur de m'affronter ?

Voilà. C'était trop. Il en avait assez.

Sanji se leva d'un bond du lit, et, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de comprendre, lui mit un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure.

Zoro fut déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre le frappe et surtout pas avec ses précieuses mains. Il se reprit rapidement et dégaina un katana, bloquant ainsi un coup de pied ravageur. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant d'enchaîner coups de pied et d'épée. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, continuant leur bataille qui ressemblait à un pèle mêle de bras, de jambes et de sabres.

L'infirmerie n'étant pas bien grande, Sanji se cogna rapidement contre les montants du lit. Son épaule droite le lançait douloureusement et il ne put contrer l'attaque de son adversaire et se retrouva plaqué au sol, sur le ventre, les bras maintenus dans le dos.

Roronoa s'installa sur ses reins dénudés, faisant grogner celui sous lui en appuyant sur son pansement. Il bloqua les jambes du blond avec ses pieds, étant obligé pour cela de pratiquement s'allonger sur lui.

Le cuisinier n'osa plus un geste. L'idée que le bretteur pouvait à tout moment dégainer un de ses sabres et le tuer lui traversa l'esprit. Non. Il ne le détestait pas à ce point-là ? Si ? Le vert serait donc venu ici pour profiter de son sommeil pour l'éliminer ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il sa mort ? Pourquoi le détestait-il ?

Il eut sa réponse immédiatement :

- C'est pour ça que je te déteste.

Ça ? De quoi voulait parler cette algue débile ?

Sanji comprit quand l'homme au-dessus de lui donna un léger coup de bassin et que quelque chose de dur rencontra, à travers le tissu, le bas de son dos.

Non ... Impossible.

Roronoa Zoro bandait ? Et ce à cause de lui ?

Le coq ne voulut pas le croire. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper. C'était bien l'érection de l'autre qu'il sentait contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas dégoûté, c'était simplement étrange.

Voyant que Sanji n'esquissait pas un geste, Zoro se releva et quitta la pièce, sans un mot.

Le blond resta un moment sur le sol, sans oser bouger. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Comment devait-il comprendre cela ?

Au bout de longues minutes, il se relava difficilement, massant son épaule qui le faisait souffrir. Il soupira, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, reboutonna le haut de sa chemise, réajusta sa cravate et son pantalon et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie.

Sur le pont, il croisa Franky qui lui demanda comment son opération s'était déroulée. Ce à quoi il répondit avec une fausse amabilité que le bleu ne remarqua pas.

- Au fait, il s'est pas passé un truc entre Zoro et toi ? Il était étrange quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie ... Et il est allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, ce marimo est trop débile pour qu'on puisse le comprendre.

Le cyborg ne posa pas plus de questions et laissa l'autre partir, haussant simplement un sourcil.

Dans la salle de bain ... Sanji ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait très bien ce que le second de l'équipage était en train de faire. Après tout, il était lui aussi un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, et bien qu'un gentleman, il pratiquait la masturbation.

Il n'osa pas s'approcher de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers ses fourneaux. N'ayant plus de cigarettes, cuisiner était le seul moyen de se calmer. Car oui, la révélation de Roronoa l'avait totalement chamboulée.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cuisine-salle à manger, il ne se doutait pas, qu'assises à la table, Nami et Robin discutaient tranquillement.

**A suivre ...**

© Łγɑвɨє

* * *

Verdict ? :D  
Comment pensez vous que notre cher Sanji va réagir ?


	2. Compréhension

**Pairing :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Yaoi – Romance

**Résumé : **Sanji déteste par-dessus tout les insectes, alors pour lui, abriter un parasite nommé Dévoreur de Monde sous sa peau, c'est l'horreur ! Plus particulièrement quand ce parasite a des conséquences sur son caractère : à cause de lui il aime ce qu'au fond il déteste le plus. Alors, que va-t-il se passer si on éradique la petite bête ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite référence à Hordes, ce super jeu plein de jolis zombies :D Pour les connaisseurs, la trouverez vous ?

* * *

**Dévoreur de Monde**

**Partie 2 : Compréhension**

Nami était accoudée à la table de la salle à manger, discutant tranquillement d'un livre avec Robin. Elles sirotaient un thé aux fruits rouges qu'elles venaient de préparer, le cuisinier de bord ne pouvant le faire à leur place car il subissait son opération. Chopper lui retirait le Dévoreur de Monde. La rousse allait se lever pour vérifier la trajectoire du bateau mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Sanji, qui avait l'air passablement choqué. Lorsqu'il les vit, l'expression de son visage changea pour devenir un mélange d'énervement et de surprise.

- Nami, dit-il d'une voix froide, que fais-tu ici bon sang ? Tu devrais aller vérifier le cap ! Tu es la navigatrice non ? Ah, ces femmes ! On ne peut vraiment pas leur faire confiance !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, choquées. Elles savaient que le cuistot allait être changé après son opération, mais entre savoir et voir, il y avait une différence.

Le blond s'approcha d'elles et frappa du plat de ses mains sur la table, les fixant tour à tour.

- J'avais de la merde dans les yeux, mais maintenant je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Vous envoutez les hommes pour qu'ils prennent soin de vous et vous protège, mais je ne suis plus dupe ! (Il secoua la tête.) Les femmes sont des sorcières qui usent de leur charme, mais ça ne fonctionne plus sur moi ! Sortez de ma cuisine maintenant, harpies !

Alors le vrai Sanji était ainsi ? Il détestait réellement la gente féminine ? Ou était passé sa galanterie et son romantisme ? Aux oubliettes ! Et tout ça pour laisser place à une espèce de macho misogyne. La navigatrice soupira. Elle préférait le Sanji d'avant finit le traitement de faveur et disparu le serviteur loyal et fidèle près à tout pour elle.

La rousse se leva brutalement, donna un coup de poing sur la tête blonde et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur tout en criant :

- Sans moi ce bateau d'imbéciles n'aurait jamais atteint Grand Line !

La porte claqua pour se rouvrir un instant plus tard :

- Pour la peine je triple ta dette Sanji !

Et la pauvre porte qui ne tiendra plus longtemps fut à nouveau claquée.

Le cuisinier de bord, encore à moitié assommé par le coup se releva difficilement et frotta sa tête endolorie. Il grimaça, ce qui fit rire Robin qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

- Cook-san, il va falloir t'habituer à vivre avec des femmes sur ce petit bateau. Sois au moins poli.

Et sur ces mots elle quitta à son tour la cuisine-salle à manger. Sanji la regarda partir avant de se diriger vers ses fourneaux tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes vis à vis de ces créatures de sexes féminins. Violente en plus d'être fourbe cette sorcière rousse. Et l'autre, elle se prenait pour qui avec ses conseils et son regard hautain ? Non mais oh ! Tout le monde sait que les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes, sans eux elles ne pourraient rien faire, alors comment ces deux-là pouvaient elles ainsi lui manquer de respect ? Il n'y croyait pas. Et dire que pendant la première partie de leur voyage, Sanji avait été à leurs bottes. Quand il repensait à cette époque, il avait l'impression de cauchemarder. Il se demandait comment ça avait pu se produire. Lui, à la solde des femmes ? Non ! Impossible.  
C'est tout en ruminant ses pensées qu'il se mit à cuisiner divers plats, seule façon pour lui de se détendre. Il rêvait d'une cigarette mais tous ses paquets étaient vides vivement la prochaine île qu'il puisse inhaler son taux quotidien de nicotine !

* * *

Le repas du soir arriva rapidement, pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine du Sunny Go. Il se passa comme tous les autres repas, à une exception près.

Cette exception était bien évidemment Robin et Nami qui eurent le droit à la même part que tout le monde, contrairement à d'habitude. Mais les habitudes changent, et le traitement de faveur du cuisinier vis à vis d'elles avait disparu. Pourtant, il avait suivi les conseils de Nico et ne les avait pas critiquées. Sanji avait simplement posé leurs assiettes devant les deux femmes, faignant l'indifférence.

Nami était clairement énervée du manque de respect que le blond avait eu pour elle précédemment dans la journée et tournait les aliments dans son assiette, du bout de sa fourchette, sans les manger. Luffy, qui luttait contre le gâchis de nourriture, étendit son bras pour attraper l'assiette de sa navigatrice. Il n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de quelque chose qu'il se retrouva avec une fourchette plantée dans la main.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il avant de récupérer son membre, les larmes aux yeux. Namiiii, laisse-moi un peu de ton repas !

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un violent coup de poing sur la tête.

- C'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Tu as eu ta part, ne prends pas celle des autres !

La rousse était de mauvaise humeur, alors il n'insista pas.

Monkey D. afficha un air boudeur. Il était le capitaine, alors pourquoi ne lui donnait-on pas plus de nourriture ? C'était lui qui donnait les ordres ! Pourquoi ses nakama ne les respectaient donc-t-ils jamais ? Il l'avait bien vu, cela ne se passait pas comme ça dans les autres équipages de pirates.

Il hausse les épaules et soupira.

Bah, il l'aimait bien comme ça son équipage. Et puis il irait piquer de la nourriture cette nuit dans le frigo, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il puisse se remplir totalement l'estomac.

Le reste de l'équipage avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Ils étaient habitués à voir leur capitaine se faire martyriser par Nami et n'avait pas l'envie de protéger Luffy pour se prendre les foudres de la jeune fille. Ils étaient fous, mais pas à ce point non plus.

- Mais quel monstre, murmura Ussop.

Il crut mourir quand il remarqua que Sanji se tenait à côté de lui et l'avait entendu. Insulter une des princesses avec le blond dans les parages revenait à avaler du cyanure purement et simplement. Une vague de frissons d'horreur l'envahi et il n'osa plus bouger. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, le blond hocha la tête et dit simplement :

- Une vraie sorcière.

Ussop, Chopper, Zoro, Franky et Brook se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le blond. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Sanji, l'homme à femmes, le dragueur invertébré, le gentleman par excellence, venait de critiquer une des femmes du navire ? Le premier tomba de sa chaise sous le choc avant de se relever difficilement.

Le Dévoreur de Monde avait été retiré. La réalité frappa les Mugiwara : Sanji était un homme qui n'aimait pas les femmes.

Le cyborg et le squelette ne dirent rien. Ils étaient habitués à voir toutes sortes de phénomènes et d'êtres étranges (à commencer par eux-mêmes) alors que le jeune homme est changé de caractère ne les surprenait pas tant que ça. Et puis tant qu'il continuait de faire des bons petits plats pour leur remplir la panse, est ce que cela importait vraiment ?

Le sniper, remis de son choc, termina son assiette avant que son capitaine ne décide de la lui voler.

Le médecin étant celui qui avait retiré le parasite, il connaissait les conséquences de cette opération. Il n'était pas spécialement surpris, mais un peu tout de même. Il espérait simplement que ce changement de caractère n'influerait pas négativement sur la vie au sein du Sunny Go.

Le bretteur fixa pendant une longue minute son rival avant d'exploser de rire. Il était pratiquement plié en deux et frappait du plat de sa main droite sur la table.

Le cuistot se leva violement et attrapa le vert par le col de sa robe. Les Mugiwara se tournèrent tous vers eux, permettant au capitaine de profiter de cet instant d'inattention pour vider leurs assiettes.

- T'as un problème avec moi, marimo ?

- Haha, pas du tout, sourcil en vrille.

- Alors pourquoi tu te bidonnes comme l'imbécile que tu es ?

- Je te préfère comme ça plutôt qu'en esclave de ces deux-là !

Le blond, troublé par cette réponse, ne sut quoi dire. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il était proche de son vis-à-vis, très proche. Leurs visages étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Les souvenirs de la scène dans l'infirmerie, plutôt dans la journée, lui remontèrent d'un coup en mémoire.

Il lâcha l'autre jeune homme, se détourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, cachant ainsi aux yeux de ses nakama les rougeurs sur ses joues.

* * *

Sanji tournait en rond sur le pont du bateau. Il avait les nerfs en pelote mais plus de cigarettes pour se calmer. C'était la faute de ce stupide marimo de toute façon, c'était ce dernier qui l'avait provoqué plus tôt dans l'infirmerie !

Sanji ne savait pas quoi penser. Le bretteur était indéniablement attiré par lui et le désirait, mais était-ce réciproque ? Jusqu'à présent, le cuisinier avait considéré l'autre jeune homme comme un rival. Il aimait leurs bagarres quotidiennes qui le motivaient à devenir plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser battre par cette espèce de marimo ! Mais leur relation n'était pas plus complexe que cela. Apres tout, le blond n'avait, avant, que d'yeux pour les demoiselles du navire.

A cette pensée, il crut vomir par-dessus bord. Comment avait-il pu être attiré par ces harpies ? Heureusement que Chopper lui avait retiré le Dévoreur de Monde, il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier à l'occasion.

Sanji était plongé dans ses réflexions et n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Il sursauta quand une voix grave l'interpella :

- Hé, Ero-cook, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

Il se retourna pour tomber sur Roronoa, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et un paquet de cigarettes à la main.

- Depuis quand tu fumes, bretteur de pacotille ?

- Je ne m'empoisonne pas la santé avec ces merdes, je t'en ai juste piqué un paquet.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

La nuit était à présent tombée sur le vaste océan et des torches avaient été allumées sur le pont du Sunny Go. La lumière des flammes caressait la peau mate du bretteur, faisant briller ses yeux plissés et ses dents blanches. Ainsi, à demi caché par l'obscurité, il ressemblait à un prédateur aux aguets, un tigre qui allait bientôt sauter sur sa proie.

Sanji prit un instant peur mais se ressaisit rapidement. _Les animaux ressentent la peur de leur proie. _Il secoua la tête. Il était stupide, comment pouvait-il avoir peur de son rival ? C'était Roronoa Zoro, le second de l'équipage. Il le connaissait bien. Ils se connaissaient bien.  
Le vert se rapprocha de quelques pas, laissant entre eux un écart d'à peine un mètre. Ecart tout juste nécessaire pour lui permettre de dégainer un de ses sabres si le cuisinier tentait de lui donner un coup de pied.

- Aurais tu l'amabilité, stupide marimo, de me donner ce paquet ?

- Bien sûr !

Le sourcil en vrille se fronça. Son propriétaire était surpris de cette réponse. Que Zoro accepte ainsi de lui donner ses cigarettes alors qu'il avait pris la peine de lui voler (Dans quel but d'ailleurs ?) était trop facile.

Le sourire que son vis à vis fit le confirma dans son idée que c'était étrange qu'il est accepté aussi facilement.

- Mais tout est payant, dans la vie.

- N'essaye pas d'imiter cette sorcière rousse.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ce paquet ?

- ... Ton prix.

Roronoa lui montra les dents. Ce n'était plus un sourire tellement il était carnassier. Ses yeux n'entaient plus que deux fentes. _Un prédateur_.

Il se rapprocha pour coller totalement leurs deux corps.

Les jeunes hommes étaient à peu près de la même taille, de ce fait leurs fronts se retrouvèrent encore une fois collés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Et Zoro colla son bassin à celui de Sanji. Cette fois, celui-ci ne sentit rien de dur contre lui, mais il comprit très bien le message. L'autre voulait le posséder. _Le dévorer. La bête avait bondit._

Le blond fixa le paquet de cigarettes dans la grande main halée. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait essayer de lui prendre de force, mais n'en fit rien. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue de la force de son rival après ces deux années. Lui était devenu plus fort, bien évidemment, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'engager un combat sérieux, pas maintenant. Que ferait-il s'il perdait et se retrouvait plaqué au sol, comme il l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée ? Surtout, que ferait Roronoa ? C'était stupide de s'y risquer, surtout pour un paquet de cigarettes.

Sanji posa ses mains sur la robe, au niveau du torse, et repoussa le bretteur doucement mais fermement. Ce dernier recula d'un seul pas mais ne dit rien, permettant au blond de se dégager de son emprise et de fuir se réfugier dans sa cuisine.

Le cuisinier pénétra son antre, légèrement décontenancé.

- Stupide marimo, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Du coup, il n'avait pas eu ses cigarettes ; il était vraiment en manque, et au bord du craquage nerveux.

La cuisine/salle à manger était à présent pratiquement vide, la majeure partie de l'équipage se détendant au salon ou vaquant à ses occupations. Seules se trouvaient encore assises à la table les deux femmes.

Le blond soupira. Pourquoi se retrouvait il toujours seul avec ces deux-là ? Avant, il était ravi qu'elles passent leurs soirées en sa compagnie (même si elles l'ignoraient) mais avant, c'était avant. Et à présent, il n'avait plus envie de voir leurs stupides visages qu'il ne trouvait plus charmants du tout.

Quand Nami remarqua sa présence, elle n'eut pas l'air ravie elle non plus de le voir. Elle avait mal digéré son machisme. Elle était habituée à supporter des imbéciles mais pas à ce qu'on la dénigre ainsi. Robin, fidèle à elle-même, ne dit rien et continua de lire son livre, comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas devenue tout à coup lourde.

La rousse se leva.

- Je te laisse, Onee-chan, je vais profiter du calme pour dessiner des cartes.

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce, lançant au passage un regard noir à Sanji pour qu'il s'écarte de la porte. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se rapprocha des placards pour se préparer un café. La caféine remplacerait un moment la nicotine.

Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et se rendit compte que la vaisselle était entassée dans levier. En général, c'était son rôle de s'en occuper. Il releva donc ses manches, près à le faire mais s'arrêta dans son geste et se retourna soudainement.

- Eh, Robin ! Vu qu'à part lire tu ne fais pas grand-chose sur ce bateau, tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de la vaisselle. Quitte à être inutile, fais au moins le ménage !

L'archéologue releva le nez et fixa un instant son vis à vis. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et rebaissa la tête tout en disant :

- Mais c'est déjà fait, cook-san.

Sanji se retourna, le sourcil froncé, pour voir la vaisselle propre et essuyée en train d'être rangée par une multitude de mains et de bras qui avaient poussées autour de levier. Il grogna. Cette femme avait le don de l'exaspérer à rester toujours calme et avoir réponse à tout.

Il laissa tomber l'idée de se faire un café et quitta à son tour la cuisine, encore plus énervé et en manque de nicotine que cinq minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Bon, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ca faisait à présent trois jours qu'il n'avait pas fumé, et Sanji était à bout. Voir les deux femmes du navire à longueur de journées l'exaspérait. Elles se prenaient pour les princesses du navire, ne se salissant jamais les mains pour rien, se servant des hommes de l'équipage comme s'ils étaient leurs chiens. Tout ça parce que mesdemoiselles pourraient se casser un ongle ou gâcher leur coiffure, mon dieu.

Peut-être que le cuisinier n'était pas subjectif, il est vrai. Après tout, sans Nami le Sunny Go se perdrait très rapidement dans les pièges de Grand Line et Robin était une assassine hors pair, et avait de nombreuses connaissances. Mais voilà, elles étaient des femmes. En fait, il ne détestait pas tant que ça les femmes et il savait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop sec avec elles, mais il leur en voulait de s'être servit de lui pendant la première partie de leur voyage. C'était lui qui se proposait tout le temps pour les aider, les servir ou encore les sauver, mais elles n'avaient jamais refusé sa galanterie, et elles en profitaient souvent.

Alors ces trois derniers jours, Sanji avait essayé de leur faire faire toutes les tâches les plus ingrates du bateau : la vaisselle, le ménage, éplucher les patates, faire le guet la nuit. Faire l'inventaire de ce qu'avait mangé Luffy. Surveiller qu'Ussop ne fasse par exploser le Sunny Go avec ses inventions. Nettoyer les slips de Franky. Bruler les photos de jeunes filles (presque) nues de Brook. Récupérer Chopper quand celui-ci se jetait à l'eau pour récupérer Luffy lui aussi tombé. Récupérer cette enclume qui leur servait de capitaine justement. Ou encore allé réveiller Zoro quand celui-ci faisait sa sieste pour lui dire de venir manger, chose surement la plus risquée de toutes, car au réveil, il dégainait ses katanas encore plus rapidement.

Mais à chaque fois, Nami refusait en lui donnant un violent coup de poing sur la tête, et Sanji était obligé de s'occuper de ces taches lui-même.

Et quand il demandait à Robin, c'était encore pire : elle ne levait le nez de son livre que pour lui faire un sourire presque insolent et utilisait son fruit de démon pour s'occuper de tout, ce qui l'énervait d'avantage.

Non, franchement, le cuisinier n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du craquage. Quand est ce que l'équipage allait-il atteindre une nouvelle île ? Pourquoi cette foutue mer ne pouvait-elle pas laisser les Mugiwara accéder rien qu'à une petite île pour qu'il puisse se ravitailler en clopes ? Et dire qu'il y avait encore un paquet sur le navire, et que c'était Roronoa qui l'avait en sa possession.

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le récupérer (car oui, Sanji avait craqué et avait essayé de le récupérer par la force), il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Foutu bretteur !

Le blond faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer.

Il tapa du pied au sol et quitta la pièce rageusement. Ok, il avait craqué. Il traversa le pont du navire au pas de course, empoigna le cordage le long du mat et monta le plus rapidement possible, se dirigeant vers la vigie, sachant qu'il y trouverait le second du navire. _La brebis se jetait dans la gueule du loup_.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la trappe, son regard tomba bel et bien sur Roronoa, occupé à soulever des haltères, comme à son habitude. Quand celui-ci le vit, il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Que veux-tu, Ero-cook ?

- Des clopes !

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, collant leurs visages, mélangeant leurs souffles :

- Je suis prêt à payer le prix.

Le bretteur sourit, montrant ses dents blanches. Il envoya valser ses altères un peu plus loin, attrapa d'une main la tignasse blonde et tira dessus, finissant ainsi de rapprocher leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se cognèrent sans délicatesse aucune. D'un accord silencieux, ils reculèrent pour se laisser tomber sur la banquette qui entourait la vigie. Habituellement elle gênait le second du Sunny Go dans ses entrainements, à présent il était plutôt content que Franky l'ait installée. Ce dernier plaqua d'un mouvement du bras l'autre à la banquette, l'allongeant pour ensuite se placer au-dessus de lui. Il attrapa sa cravate, l'obligeant à relever légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois.

Le baiser dura peu, et Zoro ne tarda pas pour retirer le haut du blond. L'ensemble de leurs vêtements suivit très rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, corps contre corps.

Sanji plaqua leurs hanches d'un mouvement de bassin et se releva pour être assis face à son amant. Car à présent il pouvait qualifier son rival également ainsi, même s'il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée.

Il se pencha pour atteindre le cou de bretteur qu'il orna d'un joli suçon. Il parcourut ensuite la peau halée de ses doigts fins, retraçant la cicatrice faite par Mihawk et les nombreuses qui l'avaient suivi. A ce moment-là, le cuisinier se rendit compte que Roronoa était attirant. Il n'avait pas sa classe, il n'avait pas son élégance, il était brutal, mais avait un côté bestial, sauvage. Il se demanda si son vis-à-vis avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, mais chassa rapidement ses pensées : ce n'était pas le moment.

Zoro, qui s'était laissé faire jusque-là, attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux blonds et murmura :

- Suce-moi.

L'œil surmonté d'un sourcil en ville s'écarquilla.

- Hein ? … Non !

- Mauvaise réponse.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant. Sanji n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il pensait simplement que tous deux ils allaient … Non, bon, il l'avouait, il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de venir. Il n'y connaissait rien en sexe entre deux hommes mais il n'était pas non plus idiot au point de ne pas comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Mais il se voyait mal prendre le sexe d'un homme dans sa bouche, même si cet homme était Zoro. Celui-ci soupira et demanda au bout d'un instant :

- Franchement, Sanji, pourquoi t'es venu ?

Voyant qu'il allait se relever, le cuisinier de bord plaqua une main sur son torse et le réinstalla dans la banquette.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire.

- Pas la peine de te forcer …

- Ta gueule.

Sanji décala sa main et empoigna la virilité de son vis-à-vis. Jusque-là, ce n'était pas difficile, c'était comme pour lui. Il le branla simplement pendant quelques minutes, s'habituant à la forme de son sexe qui était un peu plus imposant que le sien. Il se baissa ensuite et rapprocha sa bouche du membre à présent dur. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et le prit en bouche. La sensation n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. En fait ce n'était pas aussi dégoutant que ça, pas spécialement étrange. Il entama donc des mouvements de pompe avec sa bouche, sa main au niveau de la base du sexe l'accompagnant.

Zoro ferma lui aussi l'œil, poussa un soupir d'aise et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du cuisinier, guidant ainsi son mouvement.

Le blond donnait par moment des coups de langue sur le gland, léchant le membre dans la totalité à d'autres, accélérant de plus en plus. Le pré-sperme coulait déjà, se répandant dans sa bouche. Le gout était légèrement amer. Lorsqu'il sentit que Roronoa était sur le point de jouir, Sanji se recula. Il ne voulait pas avaler le sperme de son amant, déjà qu'il le suçait, c'était bien assez pour lui.

Le bretteur ouvrit son œil et grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi cet imbécile s'arrêtait maintenant, au meilleur moment ? Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de l'autre. Celui-ci se releva d'ailleurs pour venir l'embrasser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent un instant ensemble avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Puis, Roronoa fit se retourner Sanji et l'allongea une nouvelle fois, sur le ventre cette fois, sur la banquette.

* * *

- Maintenant file moi mes clopes, marimo !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te prostituer ? Coucher pour du fric, coucher pour des cigarettes, chacun son truc.

- Ta gueule !

Sanji n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça. De toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard, et il ne regrettait pas. Non, vu la performance, il ne pouvait regretter d'avoir couché avec Roronoa, même si se faire prendre avait été une expérience étrange et nouvelle. Pourtant, il avait toujours envie de fumer, et il savait que le bretteur était un homme d'honneur, il allait donc lui donner son paquet.

Zoro se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller et exhibant au passage son fessier musclé. Il se pencha pour attraper son haramaki et en sortit l'objet des convoitises du cuisiner, que ce dernier s'empressa de récupérer.

Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir sa dose de nicotine. Ses nerfs allaient enfin se détendre, il allait enfin se calmer et être moins stressé. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit le paquet, il fut fortement déçu. Vide. Rien. Aucune cigarette.

Le blond tourna son visage vert le vert, une veine visible sur son front.

- Marimo, dis-moi que c'est une blague, sa voix était menaçante.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai un paquet de cigarettes, c'en est un. J'ai jamais dit qu'il contiendrait des cigarettes.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vais te tuer bretteur de merde !

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans tout le navire entre deux hommes à poil.

**Fin.**

© Łγɑвɨє

* * *

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard. En fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je trouve que mon idée de départ n'a pas été assez poussée, de même pour la relation entre Zoro et Sanji. Mais j'ai eu beau modifier pas mal de fois ce chapitre, rien à faire, mon manque d'inspiration était total.  
Alors je le publie quand même, parce que je n'arriverai pas à mieux.  
J'espère que cette histoire vous aura quand même plus et que je vous retrouverais pour d'autres fictions ! :)**  
**

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je trouve ça dont tout à faire naturel de prendre le temps d'y répondre.

**Réponses aux review :**

**Hasegawa :** Le nom du parasite vient du fin fond de mon cerveau qui est presque aussi étrange que celui d'Osa-sensei, c'est pour dire ! :p En fait, je voulais simplement un nom tape à l'œil, exagéré mais qui attire toute suite la curiosité, un peu comme « Sogeking ». Après, Dévoreur de Monde car cette bestiole aurait entrainé de nombreuses guerres qui auraient détruit de nombreuses villes, blablabla … Fin rien de bien profond … :p

**Sekiryou Madhatter :** J'aime moi aussi un Zoro provocateur. Un peu dans le style de Grimmjow Jaggerjack de Bleach (d'ailleurs eux deux ensemble ça doit jeter des étincelles *Q*)

Un Sanji qui devient « une sorte de "folle" transi hyper attiré par Zoro » ? Haha, j'adore ! J'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Au départ je voulais qu'il est peur des femmes, mais en fait c'était trop prévisible, alors j'ai fini par faire de lui un macho misogyne ) J'espère que cette version t'aura aussi plu ^^

**Boaboaboa :** Voilà la suite, pas la peine de menacer la pauvre petite auteure totalement innocente :p


End file.
